Try
by thegirlofthoughts
Summary: Bree was gone. Fine. They could do this. They could do this without her. It was a simple mission. Get in, save people, don't die, get out. But simple doesn't necessarily mean easy. One of them was trapped. One of them wasn't even bionic. One of couldn't accept what was happening. No, this wasn't going to be easy.
1. Where There is Desire

**And...a new story. Yay! These are going to be short, suspenseful chapters.** **I definitely enjoyed writing this. This is a newer one but still pretty old; I wrote this around the time I wrote Plan B.**

 **So, episode tag to Three Minus Bree, I think. This is when Chase, Adam, and Mr. Davenport were on the fire mission. And yes, I know this isn't an original idea or anything, but I liked adding my twist to it. And of course, I had to add a little of torturing Chasey.**

 **Also, this is the first story with a song or soundtrack or whatever. It's "Try" by P!nk, mainly the chorus. I took that metaphor and made it literal, man. Explanation: The "desire" to help others and the willingness to do whatever it takes ultimately will result in pain and "fire" and being "burned," but you have to keep doing what's right, keep "getting up" and "trying" to save others and do what your heart's telling you to.**

 **And...that's about it. Cya soon!**

 _Chase's POV_

I coughed, trying to clear my lungs of the smoky air. It felt like there was no oxygen left, though my logical brain told me there was a little left. I felt dizzy from the lack of it though. But I had a job to do first. I had to save these people and then I could worry about myself.

I walked down a hallway, slightly hunched over. All I wanted to do was lie down on the ground and go to sleep, but the other people, the normal ones without bionics or super intelligence, needed me. I couldn't let them down. And if I fell asleep here, I might never wake up. I couldn't die.

If I died, I wouldn't be able to get my doctorate's degree. If I died, I couldn't save any more people. If I died, everyone would blame themselves, especially Bree. I couldn't let any of those things happen.

My feet were clumsy, stumbling over each other. I scanned the floor I was on with my thermal scan, looking for humanoid shapes in the mess of fire. I couldn't find any so far, and that hopefully meant all the people on this floor had either been rescued or escaped themselves. Or they could be… No, I couldn't think like that. Stay positive, Chase.

Even though I had been doing it (excessively) since I was born, it was getting harder to think. My brain knew that it was because the smoke and fire was sucking the oxygen out of the room, and it was being replaced by the carbon dioxide I was breathing out. So, basically I was breathing in carbon dioxide, which was not good for my body. It was like reverse hyperventilation.

I was swaying now, and I threw my hand out against the wall to keep myself from collapsing. I just wanted to sink to the ground and close my eyes, but there were still people who needed me right now. I had to keep going.

And that's just what I did and would keep doing until I couldn't anymore.


	2. There is Gonna Be a Flame

**Hey, guys. This story is doing pretty well for such short chapters. Though it does seem like my short-chapter stories are doing pretty well... Are you guys trying to tell me something?**

 **Here's part 2 of chapter 1. It's from Adam's pov, which was pretty interesting to write. He's a lot harder to write for me, and I probably over exaggerated some of his characteristics. Sorry for any OOCness. And for not posting the chapter title for part 1 in the actual story. It was "Where There is Desire."**

 **Thanks for all the support. I think that's it. More to come.**

* * *

There is Gonna Be a Flame

 _Adam's POV_

I too was having a hard time, but I was on a lower level than Chase, which meant there was less smoke and fire since the fire had broken out on one of the top floors. A sudden burst of flames shot in front of me, and I instinctively shot twin laser beams with my heat vision. It did nothing. Strangely, it even seemed like it made the fire a little bigger.

I huffed with annoyance; playing the video game was a lot easier. Then, I started running around the inferno and toward a closed door. Knocking on it, I yelled, "Is anybody in here? Hello?"

"In here" came a weak voice. Then a cough. I opened the door and barged in. Sitting on the ground was a man and two women, one a lot younger than the other. "Who are you?" the voice asked, coming from the man.

"I'm…the Toast Master! Yeah, that's it. And I'm here to rescue you." I felt like giggling, but I held it in because I had to look tough and heroic for these people.

They were giving me weird looks but shrugged it off and accepted my hand. "Come on, it's this way…I think." They held onto my arms as I directed them out into the hallway.

"You think?" the man said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't like it, but I guess we humans have to think," I pouted. Then, I brought out my cell phone which had the map of the building on it. "Yep, it's this way." I dragged them in the right direction.

Finally, we emerged from the building coughing and covered in soot but relatively okay. The paramedics took the three from me and brought them over to the open ambulance. Just before she got out of ear shot, the younger woman called over her shoulder, "Thank you, Toast Master!"

I grinned. Maybe this was going to be a good day after all.

* * *

 **Unknowndiva: Hello. Thanks. Here's your update. And I've seen you around and read your stories. Nice to meet you, and I admire your work.**

 **daphrose: Hey-o. Thanks. Here's more!**

 **BasketballQueen: Hi again. And hi again, Katrine. And I get it. Stress, pressure, being busy... It's cool, bro. That's a lot of stories. And he's not dead. (Yet. Trollface.)**

 **theblackqueen1: Greetings. Thank you. And you'll just have to wait to find out... Here's the next chapter.**


	3. Where There is a Flame

**And...continuing to keep you guys in suspense. Welcome, Donald Davenport. It's your time to shine. Here's part 3 of chapter 1.**

* * *

Where There is a Flame

 _Donald's POV_

I ran over to Adam, who was grinning and watching the three people who he had just rescued. "Hey, you okay?" I asked.

I had just been helping the firemen try to put out the fire, unsuccessfully. I wasn't much help, so I had given myself a leave. Adam and Chase hadn't let me come in the building to help get people out.

Adam nodded distractedly. "I'm fine, just need a little toast."

"Okay…" I had long ago decided not to ask when Adam said random things that made no sense to me. When Adam went off into his own world, no one knew what he was thinking. "Well, you should probably be going back in there. There are probably more people who need to be saved."

At this, he perked up. "Toast Master to the rescue!" And he ran back inside.

I sighed and shook my head. I don't think I'll ever understand him.

Minutes later, he came back out with a woman and what seemed to be her daughter. The fire was so strong now that even I was covered in ash and soot, and I hadn't even taken a step in the building.

I heard the girl shoot over her shoulder to Adam, "Thank you, Mr. Toast Master!"

Adam was grinning again as he made his way over to me. "What was that all about, _Toast Master_?"

"Oh, just my new hero name."

"Do you think everyone's out now?"

A man in a suit holding a clipboard heard me and came jogging over. "Yep, I checked off everyone, and everybody's out and safe."

"Okay, thank you." He smiled tiredly and walked off.

Adam and I shot worried glances, the happy smile falling off his face.

The man had checked off everybody, which meant everyone was out of the building. Everyone except one. If no one was being rescued then…

Where was Chase?

* * *

 **Stardust16: Thank you. (Spoiler alert: *whispers* the chapters are going to be in a three part pattern, and this is part three, so it will be looping back to the beginning very, very soon). Yeah, I kind of ended up making that foreshadowing obvious, but well... I guess that's how it turns out. Oh. Well that's good. I'm glad you think that. Though the show does seem to exaggerate some of the characters' characteristics anyway, if you ask me. They are pretty hard to write. Probably because I can't relate to them as much. Here's the next part.**

 **Unknowdiva: You'll just have to find out. Hehe... More suspense! (Spoiler alert: *whispers* you might be finding out in the next chapter).**

 **Guest: Here's more. But I can't make longer chapters. They're already pre-written. Sorry.**


	4. Someone's Bound to Get Burned

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. School = busyness. Anyway, this is quickly becoming my most popular story. Thanks for the support!**

 **I was planning on posting something on Halloween, but well... stuff happens. I won't excuse my lateness. Happy 1st of November, then! I got an extra hour of sleep. That's something to celebrate.**

 **And here's what everyone's been waiting for: Chase. And chapter 2. Let's find out what happens now, shall we?**

 **Part 1, everyone!**

* * *

Someone's Bound to Get Burned

 _Chase's POV_

I stumbled through the hallway, my hand supporting me against the glass walls. At some point, this hall would have been spotless and shiny, but now it was full of ash and smoke and flames. I moved to a window and tried to breathe some fresh air but couldn't get very much. Shouts came from outside, but I couldn't see anyone. "Everybody, move back!" a man was yelling. "Everyone is out and safe!"

Everyone except for me. I had to find my way out of here, or I might as well be a giant piece of Adam's toast.

I moved back further into the building. I could see through the glass walls separating some of the rooms. Some were on fire or covered in black, and some were completely untouched except for the smoke gathering at the ceiling.

I coughed, practically hacking up my lungs. Even though I was supporting myself against the wall, my knees felt weak and shaky. It didn't take long before they finally buckled underneath me.

I slid down the wall onto the floor, still coughing. I leaned over, my forehead touching the floor. My brain knew there was more oxygen down here where there was less smoke, but my lungs couldn't seem to tell the difference.

My eyelids felt incredibly heavy, but I fought against the drowsiness. I had to make it out of here. If I didn't, I could die. I could put Adam and Mr. Davenport in danger because I knew they would come after me.

"Get up," I told myself. I wasn't sure I actually spoke though. I was starting to slip in and out of consciousness. "Stay awake." It was getting harder to fight. I tried, but I couldn't find anything to anchor me, to motivate me enough to override my body's command to go to sleep. "Keep going. Keep breathing."

But I quickly found I couldn't breathe anymore. The only thing that came in was more smoke, and I was too weak to cough. Just as I drifted into unconsciousness, I thought about my family: Adam and Bree and Leo and Mr. Davenport and Tasha and even Douglas.

* * *

 **Unknowndiva: Here ya go! And don't worry about Chasey. He...usually comes out okay. Hehe.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Stardust16: Well, here's some of the answers. And thank you! I already know the ending of course, but I may change it just for you. Or not. Hehe. My favorite character is (surprise!) Chase.**

 **daphrose: Here it is! Toast Master to the rescue, helping authors to update faster!**

 **Sarcasmisinmyblood: Thanks. I try to think of good descriptions, and they don't always turn out like I had planned, which can be a good or bad thing.**


	5. But Just Because You're Burned

**How's it going, everyone? Heeeeerreee's the next chapter. I'm really happy and grateful for such positive feedback. Thanks, 'preciate it. I love how everyone's just freaking out over little Chasey-pie. And now, let's hear it for Adam!**

* * *

But Just Because You're Burned

 _Adam's POV_

I was never a pacer. I was a barge-in-and-think-about-it-later person. And this was no exception.

The fire still hadn't died down much. I didn't really care. I just ran in as soon as I realized that my little brother was still in a burning building. Footsteps echoed behind me, and I knew Mr. Davenport was following me. I would have protested, but I might need all the help I could get.

"Where is he?" I yelled.

"I don't know. If we had his satellite tracking system, we could locate him, but we obviously don't."

"Maybe I could transport us to him." I stopped and held up my arms.

"We don't have time! Come on, Adam! I think I can track his chip from here." He pulled out his cell phone, still running. "He's this way. Let's go!" He pushed open a door and ran up some stairs with me on his tail. He-he, _tail._

We went up several flights before he finally announced, "He's on this floor. We have to hurry." We ran down the hallway, coughing violently.

"How does Chase breathe this stuff?" I asked.

"He doesn't," Mr. Davenport said grimly.

"But…"

"There he is!" he shouted, interrupting me. I didn't have time to feel hurt as I saw my brother lying on the ground looking like he was asleep.

"Oh, look, little Chasey fell asleep on the job. He's always so lazy." I grinned, but Mr. Davenport wasn't smiling.

"He's unconscious, not asleep. We need to get him out of here so he can wake up."

"Oh, well, let's go." I picked up his feet and started dragging him along.

Mr. Davenport slapped my hands away. "Not like that. We have to carry him properly. And we have to check his vitals."

"Vital what?"

"Vital things like pulse and breathing and stuff. You know, to make sure he's alive."

I just gave him a blank look. I knew Chase was alive because…well, I couldn't imagine him not alive. The thought hadn't really crossed my mind. I didn't want it to.

Mr. Davenport sighed. "Just stay there and wait until I tell you what to do."

"Okay." _That_ was something I could understand.

* * *

 **Unknowndiva: Here you go! Did you get what you want? More Toast Master action! Thanks. lol**

 **Stardust16: Here's your answer. :D**

 **Dirtkid123: Lol. He's not dead. For the moment.**

 **Teeloganroryflan: Thanks! x**

 **Guest: Well then.**


	6. Doesn't Mean You're Gonna Die

**Super busy weekend. So this is all I'm going to post for now since I already have it in my Doc Manager and I'm using an iPad. It's also the most popular. Sorry for the inconveniences. I'll get to the other stories soon.**

* * *

Doesn't Mean You're Gonna Die

 _Donald's POV_

My face was calm, my posture was calm, my whole being oozed calmness. But inside, I was screaming with fear and panic and worry. _My son_ was lying on the ground, unconscious, maybe even dead.

I kneeled down next to him and picked up his hand. Adam was just standing behind me, looking out a window. He had done and said some pretty childish things, but I could tell he knew just how serious this situation was. I was grateful for his trying to lighten the mood, and I appreciated that he knew which times to be mature.

I held two fingers against Chase's wrist and was immensely relieved to feel a weak pulse there. His breathing was what worried me though. I couldn't even see his chest rising or falling, but when I put my hand against his nose and mouth, his breath was shallow and hot. His forehead was also dangerously warm.

I got up from where I knelt. "Grab him under the arms; I'll get his legs," I instructed. Adam complied, and we lifted Chase up with ease. "Come on, let's get him out of here."

We quickly but steadily made our way back down and finally got out a back door. My car was sitting there, behind the building where no one could see it or us. "Let's put him in the back." Adam nodded and slid the upper half of his brother's body into the back seat then walked around and pulled the rest of it in while I pushed and situated. The fact that he was pretty much just a completely limp deadweight scared me.

When he was settled, we shut both doors and got in the front. Adam was silent as I started the car and pulled out to drive home. Nothing could relieve the tension in the tiny cramped space. I just hoped that we got home in time and that everything we did was worth it.

* * *

 **HawaiianChick12: Well then.**

 **Dirtkid133: Yeeeesssss! Here's the update.**

 **Unknowndiva: Yep. Toast Master is really the... Jokes Master. I'll be leaving now. :)**


	7. You Gotta Get Up

**Hello! Trying to update this from an iPad is extremely difficult. But you guys are worth it. Hope you like Chapter 3, part 1. It's got Chase in it. Ooh.**

* * *

You Gotta Get Up

Chase's _POV_

"Stay with me, Chase." I heard this voice floating around in the darkness surrounding me. If I was thinking straight, my mind would be telling me that this was logical because hearing was always the last sense to go.

"Chase, if you can hear me, show me. Give me a sign or something."

Some weird instinct told me I should listen to this person, something about that voice. It sounded so familiar, but my brain couldn't process memories yet. My eyelids fluttered but didn't open.

"Look, Mr. Davenport!" a different excited voice said. "His eye-covers moved!"

"His eyelids?" the first voice asked.

"No, eyes don't have lids; pots have lids."

I heard a sigh. "Can you hear me, Chase?"

Coherent thoughts were starting to filter in. The first voice belonged to Mr. Davenport, and the second was Adam's. I could hear a groan, but it took a second to realize it was mine.

"Chase?" Mr. Davenport inquired.

"What…what happened?" My eyes flickered open, and I sat up slowly. There was a tickle in my throat, and I coughed. Then, I realized I couldn't stop coughing after that.

"Breathe, Chase." I looked around and saw I was in the back seat of Mr. Davenport's car. His worried eyes watched me from the rearview mirror. Adam was almost completely turned around in the passenger's seat.

"Do you remember anything, Chasey?" my brother asked.

"Bits and pieces of it. There was a fire at a chemical plant…everyone was rescued…I must have passed out. Did the fire get put out?"

The two in the front glanced at each other. "We assume so," Mr. Davenport said. "We didn't stay long enough to find out because of your condition."

"I'm fine now, I think. I probably just need a shower, some sleep, and the rest of the day off." I offered a weak grin, but it didn't do much to lighten the mood. "So, are we going home now?"

"Yeah, I bet the others are worried sick by now. That took over five hours."

"Wow, _five hours_? Time flies when you're about to die, I guess." Neither of them even smiled. Tough car.

* * *

 **Dirtkid123: (bows) Thank you. Hope that relationship works out. And please don't die.**

 **Stardust16: You never know... Yeah he does. But that's just because people love touring him. For some strange reason. It's okay man. I totally understand. Thanks for reviewing at all. Wow, you know how to predict a story, don't you? That's actually a point I hit on later. But shhh. Spoilers.**

 **HawaiianChick12: Um... Can we get someone in here?**

 **ByEmiWithLove: Thank you. Here you go!**


	8. And Try, Try, Try

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Hope you like holiday updates. Next to last chapter. Sadface. This has been one crazy ride. I'm glad you all decided to jump on it with me. It's almost over. Hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

And Try, Try, Try

 _Adam's POV_

We spent the next few minutes of the car ride in silence. None of us wanted to break the thin wall of tension that had settled between us. Mr. Davenport was busy driving, Chase was staring out the window, and I was playing with all the cool functions Davenport had installed in the car.

I knew what was on all of our minds. We were dreading going home and explaining that one of us had almost died, especially to Bree, who would almost certainly blame herself. As much as I was mad at her for breaking up the team, I didn't want her to be weighed down by so much guilt. And I could tell this was what everyone else felt. I don't know how I knew this though. I'm not usually a thinker or an expert on feelings.

Chase started coughing again, shaking me out of my thoughts. "You okay back there, Chasey?" Even though I still called him Chasey, I refrained from making my usual short jokes or insults. People often underestimated my understanding of situations.

"Yeah," he coughed. "I'm fine."

Mr. Davenport glanced back at my brother. "I'm going to scan you when we get back, Chase. But I want us to be alone. I don't want Bree to know about this."

So, I was right. "Do you need to check me?"

"No, you seem pretty healthy, Adam, but I will if it makes you feel better."

I shrugged. "Sure, if you have time."

That's when we pulled in the driveway. Surprisingly, there was no one there to greet us. No Leo, who would have been pacing and worrying. No Tasha, who would scream at us the second we got out but would end up hugging us and crying. No Bree, who would act casual about everything but would inwardly be tearing up with joy at our relatively safe return.

We pulled into the garage and got out, looking at each other. "No one tells Bree, okay?" Chase said.

"Okay," I answered.

"Okay," Mr. Davenport echoed.

By some silent agreement, we let him walk into the lab first. Chase and I removed most of our gear in silence, each deep in our thoughts, which was a rare phenomenon for me.

* * *

 **Stardust16: Yep. That's Chase for you. I think. Maybe. That would be one of the most awesome powers of all time. Yeah, you'll see that next chapter.**

 **Dirtkid123: Hehe. Well, for the smartest guy on Earth, he isn't the best in thinking through things sometimes. I think he is pretty relieved that he isn't, in fact, dead, so... Excuse? Maybe.**

 **Gokudera29: Thanks. I will. Sorry, but the story is pre-written, and this is the next-to-last chapter.**

 **HawaiianChick12: ... Fair enough. I think I read that unless you've posted a whole new one. Oh no...**

 **Anonlabratslover: Well, (spoiler alert) most of the action is over, so if anything is going to happen, it's almost all happened already. Sorry.**


	9. Try

**So! On a tablet again. Still just as difficult. But it's still just as worth it. Last chapter, guys. I'll honestly miss this story. I enjoyed it, and I hope you did too. Thanks for the continuous support and love from all of you. Well, see you around for the next one.**

* * *

Try

 _Donald's POV_

I was so angry at Bree. Chase, my son, had almost _died_ because she was being selfish and wanted to be normal. I wanted to make her pay for what she did, breaking up the team and risking the lives of hundreds of people. But I wasn't my brother. I didn't make people suffer for things they did, not unreasonably anyway. But I certainly wasn't going to let her get off easy.

When she greeted me, I could barely hide the venom in my voice as I spoke. I didn't stick around very long though. If I stayed too long, I might lose control and lash out. So, I left a lot of the talking to the boys.

Chase was recovering nicely. He wasn't coughing much anymore, and the only sign he had been in a burning building was the soot on his face and mission suit, which you couldn't see unless you were looking for it because it practically blended in.

Adam was just as dirty and looked exhausted but was otherwise okay. I couldn't help but think about how easy we had come off.

When they were finished talking to Bree, they stepped into their capsules, and I had them put in new clothes and washed off. Then, I did all that the hard way for myself.

After changing clothes, washing my hands, and cleaning my face, I went upstairs only to find Leo trying to guide a strangely dressed Tasha up the stairs. Leo's face got that deer-in-the-headlights look as soon as he saw me.

Inwardly, I sighed. This long, stressful day just got longer and more stressful.

* * *

 **Stardust16: Thank you. I hope it was up to the hype. See you there!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Thank you, and here you go!**

 **Dirtkid123: Yep. He made it through. Lol here it is!**


End file.
